


【铁虫/PWP】刀刃之下（ABO双A/中世纪AU）

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: Summary：Stark和Parker家族开战前一夜的故事——他们试图用一种新的方式来决出胜负。双Alpha预警，Dirty talk预警





	【铁虫/PWP】刀刃之下（ABO双A/中世纪AU）

————正文开启————

火漆印章被扯碎，蜡光透过牛皮纸照在桌面上。桌子的对面围着装备齐全的士兵，Tony坐在战略桌前。

“他们到了？”

他的手指揉搓着一半印章。印章已经是结块状，上面留着的是一半名字。那封纸书右下角写着那个名字，看起来笔迹刚风干不久。Tony把目光抬起来，战略桌几米开外的对面站着为他送信来的士兵。“是的，My Lord。在城墙下。骑兵和弓箭手都已经准备好了，时刻镇守城墙。”

Tony用食指敲击桌面，随后发出一声叹息。那封短信被他随意放在战略桌上，右手拿起一枚棋子压在上面。他站起来，别在腰间的长剑被他下意识向身后挪了挪。有士兵跟在他身后走出房间，木门被推开的时候寒风凛冽。

门外是红砖垒起的观望台，Tony离那砖体有三步的距离，双手背在身后向下凝望。城门前本是雪，但在这一次的黑夜之下一眼望去却已是人满为患。

风中夹着雪粒，北方的寒冬永远离不开刺眼的雪白色。他目不转睛就看着那一个位置，似乎在把目光投射下去的那一秒便没有挪开过目光。

“……他果然没明白我的意思，”

Tony吐出雾气，吞噬在黑夜之中。黑夜静得骇人，敌军压境似乎并没给这样的黑夜增添哪怕一点生气。面前插着的是Stark家族的旗帜，与黑夜几乎融为一体。旗帜是黑色的。

有雪粒粘连在他始终没有眨动过的睫毛上。“My Lord。如果可以，我会命令部下将他们驱逐——”

“麻烦告诉Parker，”Tony直接开口，转过身去的时候没有看向他斜后方站着的士兵。

“……我在房间等他。不用卫兵，只要我们两个人。”

Tony披着厚重的貂毛皮衣，从一排士兵前走过时拂起一片雪花。随后他重重地关上了木门，门后的蜡烛跃了三下，房间闪烁着火光。

*

有什么在重重砸门的时候，Tony正举着石头磨刀。刀刃在烛光下闪闪发亮，在他听到那木门已经被敲响第五下的时候，Tony吹净石头上的灰屑。“请进，Parker。”

门被猛地踹开，冲进来的人披着红褐色却着了雪皮的长袍，打开门的那一刻便涌进了刺骨寒风。下一秒来者用长靴用力合上了门，Tony抬起眼睑的时候听见长剑出鞘的犀利响声。“噢，闻闻你身上的味道。没必要这么紧张，Pete。”

下一秒那剑的声音静了下来。Tony隔着烛光看向他，那张因为寒冷而泛白的脸颊在火苗之上微微颤抖。空气中开始饱和那股毫不吝啬的敌意气味，那是来自另外一个Alpha身上，毫无疑问是在示威的生理气息。

Peter笔挺地站在原地，拔出一半的剑被他扔回了剑鞘。“你到底在搞什么鬼把戏？”

“拜托收敛点。这是我的会议室，满墙挂着武器。”Tony随着呼吸送出这样的一句话，语调上扬，手中的磨刀石夹带着匕首都被他滑在战略盘上，“你未免也太冲动了——老Parker就这样把他的战略头脑留给他儿子的吗？一点点小的领地分歧就能举国动员跑到城门下讨伐？”

火苗跳跃着，站在火苗后的人大步朝他走了过来。Peter的手掌从始至终没有离开剑柄，直到他站在与Tony一米开外的地方，Tony才真正仰起头看向了他。“你想说什么？”

他们对视了几个心跳的时间。事实上Tony是从那双眼睛里看得出似乎得不到任何让步，随后他站了起来。放在战略盘上的匕首被他抓起，Tony顺势在空中娴熟地打了个圈。Peter抓紧了剑柄。

“你不是想打架吗？我主动请战。”

下一秒Tony看向Peter手中的剑柄。“但我们要公平竞争。你在我的地盘，你就得用我的武器。”

*

说来奇怪，他和Peter曾经是从小一起长大的兄弟。Stark和Parker家族一直都算得上是盟友，更何况两个家族的地盘又几乎接壤，平日里两位王子之间相互来往一下也未尝不可。但这已经距离他们纷纷登上王座有五六余年，当他们拥有了真正的王座之后这样的亲密来往也就少了很多。

但一些过分的暧昧还是会存在。他们似乎有着某种地下情的关系，但却从来没有被彼此戳破过。例如信鸦传书，平日里他们会有一些限制级的文字交谈。还有亲自巡逻时算得上是偶遇的招呼，两个人会在领地结界的位置私谈一阵——按理来说他们在任何一个家族的眼中都是无法被分离的两大誓盟家族。

但Stark与Parker家族的关系似乎是从这个冬天开始破裂的。理由是，两个家族领土西端的河流结界现在冰封了，这便给了两大家族另外一个接壤的机会。然后便是接连两个星期的，Tony收到了数封来自Parker家族御前会议发来的警报书：他们发现了Stark人手的多次越界，甚至越过河流深入Parker领土内部五公里的辖界。

Tony从没有回复过信息。现在那些该死的警报书都被他燃在火炉里，或许这一刻早就化为灰烬——包括刚刚Peter临时起草给他的威胁信。

“我只是那一个要求，Parker。我根本没有想要动武的任何念头。”

Tony三分钟前给Peter递上了他刚刚磨好的那把匕首。那只手接了过去，似乎是生疏地扭动着手腕，似乎在测试是否能够灵活运动。他从战略桌下掏出另外一把，那是Tony一直都携带在身上的匕首。

“那不可能。”Peter活动后颈的时候发出骨骼碰撞的响声——然后他把披风扯了下来，随意地丢在Tony的战略盘上，“说吧，Tony。你想以什么Stark的方式请战？”

面前拿着匕首的男人浑身上下都散发着那股侵略性的味道，Tony简直不能太明白了。Peter一直以来都试图用信息素上的味道来压制他，但显然对于两个Alpha来说这样的攻击力并不大——相反，如果Peter处于劣势，那显然这样的味道就像Omega的信息素一样弱小到不值一提。

“脱衣服。用刀。”Tony使那匕首灵活地在手掌中转了个圈，“谁先脱完，谁就算输。”

*

似乎是几个心跳的沉默时间，Tony目视着那双原本傲骨的目光最终转变成带着疑惑的惊讶。现在他们的右手中都攥着匕首，显然Tony看起来要更放松些。

“输了会怎样？”

他看着面前那双眼睛眯了起来。然后Tony解开皮衣最外面那一件，径直褪到地上。“被操。我现在让你一件，这算你帮我脱掉的。”

他们之间维持着两臂的距离，现在Tony微微耸动着肩膀，锋利的匕首指向Peter领口的位置。他穿着贴身的皮夹克，有一连串精致且漂亮的丝绸扣。Tony计划好了第一步该如何攻击，俯下身站在他对面的Peter似乎还在思忖他这样一句话。

“我们都是Alpha。这个惩罚不成立。”

下一秒Tony将那手臂直插了过去。Peter的反应能力一向很快，从他们年少时候一起练武的时候Tony就记得很清楚，他们两个肉搏很少有Tony真正赢过Peter的时候——他的动作快如闪电，又能悄无声息攻击到Tony无法注意到的部位。

但他们现在有武器，这对于Tony来说就不难了，在用刀方面他一定是更胜一筹。Peter飞快倾过身子躲过了那一刀，紧接着朝Tony出击来的刀刃几乎是直捅他的腹部。“——只是一说。你不会操我的，不是吗？”

听到这句话后的Peter显然又是一愣，然后便是沉闷的衣料撕扯声。Tony绕开那匕首的一瞬间用刀尖从上到下刺破Peter外衣的所有布扣，套在外面的衣料直接敞开。Peter一个趔趄，Tony站在原地耸了耸肩膀，像是整顿动作的模样。

眼神交换后，Peter用力抖下了外套。下一秒他俯下身做攻击势，飞快歪了下脑袋后轻咬牙关道：“你也不会，对吧？”

Tony似乎是朝他挑了眉，这算是一个模棱两可的回答。Peter的刀刃朝他的脖颈刺来，Tony急剧弯下腰才躲过那个。有那么一刻Tony以为他是把Peter惹恼了，以这样猛烈的攻势来看Peter似乎确实有些不满。他又一次挺起身，Peter现在只有一个贴身的棉袄。这不太好办，除非像Peter刚刚那样，采取从脖颈划向下的方式将衣物一劈两半。这很考验刀法，重哪怕一分都会对身体造成伤害。

Peter冲了过来——他的匕首举在身侧，大概是能够别在Tony腰间的位置。Tony没有躲避他，几乎是迎着他去。他径直把手心握紧在朝他冲来的那手臂之上，Tony用了很大的力气，但也勉强能把仍然在用力朝他攻来的胳膊净值住。

但Tony的匕首在另一只手上。现在他们保持着这样一臂距离，然后目光叫错。那双杏褐色的眼睛里呈现着似乎咬紧牙关的用力，但显然与他相比Tony的目光就要更放松随和。他的匕首在手中旋转，然后Tony将那冰凉的武器贴在Peter的侧腰上。

“……你在作弊。”Peter喘息着，被Tony攥紧的胳膊因为用力而剧烈发抖。

“我没有。一切都很公平，我现在要扯下你的最后一件上衣。”

“你把手松开，这才叫公平。我从始至终都没有碰你一下，”Peter咬着牙，而这一刻的Tony已经用刀尖刺进了Peter腰侧的那衣物之中，布料被割破的声音回荡在耳边。

当那匕首已经割到底部，这件衣物已经一触即破了。Tony将那手臂松开，Peter几乎是破罐破摔般将这件破败不堪的衣物摔在了地上。他现在的上半身一丝不挂，因为后颈腺体突然被暴露的缘故房间内又一次涨起了不属于Tony身上的Alpha气味。Tony看着Peter的这幅样子下意识笑了出来，紧接着Peter朝他又一次发起攻势。“别让我——”

Tony猛地用胳膊环住了那脖颈。朝他捅来的匕首大概是因为应急动作而被Peter直接扔在了地上，清脆的金属在接触地面时发出铃铛般的响声。下一秒Tony咬住了他，Peter的下唇是冰凉的，房间内的温度似乎并不足以维持Peter现在的体温。

在他们吻上的第一秒，显然Peter还没能反应过来。紧接着便是绞狞般的疼痛，Tony瞬间就从他们唇齿交合的位置尝得到自己的血腥味。Peter几乎是用尽全力啃咬着他的下唇，又在舌头的蛮力舔舐之下为他增添着疼痛。他们此刻抱得很紧，首先Peter只有以这样的方式才能保暖，其次Tony几乎是下意识将Peter的身体贴紧他肿胀起的位置。

Peter一定感觉到了，Tony从他的喉咙中似乎听到了赞美又似嘲讽的轻笑声。从他后背之上挪到前方一只手，在他们品尝着血液的啃吻之下，Tony感觉到自己被什么攥住。

“——Tony Stark居然把游戏当真了。”

温热的吐息在他们唇齿摩擦的缝隙中遗露出来，Tony在微微睁开眼睛的瞬间下意识提起嘴角。Peter的睫毛是修长的，翘起的弧度正好可以挑得起烛光。他可以从那双澄澈的眼睛里看到自己，现在的他像是失了智。

然后他舔向Peter的下唇。“这就是一个认真的游戏，”右手是他的匕首，在Tony环绕着Peter腰间的时候他将匕首挪向股间，“你到现在还没明白吗，Parker？”

下一秒便是Tony用力撕扯开布料的声音。匕首从Peter身后割开了他的棉裤，Tony扯下的那一瞬间一切也都便暴露无遗。原本紧贴着他的Peter在这一刻猛地试图后退，然后便是Tony丢下匕首，飞出的匕首清除了战略盘上一半的棋子。

“……操，”

Tony身上存留着一大部分的力气，现在完全超出自己想象范围的Peter已经几乎没有反抗能力。下一秒Peter被仰面摁倒在那战略盘上，因为高度的原因他不得已将腿抬起一些，“你他妈疯了吗，Stark？我是Alpha，你闻不到么？”

现在的Peter是彻底的一丝不挂。他仰视着Tony的目光夹杂着愤怒，但那双眼睛之余Tony似乎察觉到了曾经不存在Peter身上的某种羞耻。他太乐于看到Alpha的羞耻了，在他每次调戏完Peter之后。

Tony俯下身来。Peter的胸脯在烛光下衬出柔嫩的小麦色，精妙绝伦的肌肉轮廓将那每一寸肌肤都勾勒出美感。

然后Tony吻向那已经挺立起的下体。“所以我他妈爱你。你比Omega的味道还要迷人——兑现承诺吧，Parker。还记得输了会怎样吗？”

*

唇下的身体在颤抖。他嗅得到空气中饱胀的Alpha味道——他们的味道可以交替在一起，而Tony的气味明显更具攻势一些。他吻着Peter的双球，舌尖在那双球间的缝隙游走。他听到身下的人在咒骂，但这就是Alpha的一贯作风。

“那里操不进来——”

大概是因为下身的刺激让Peter的声音颤抖，但此刻Tony将手指探入那穴口时Peter开始用剧烈的呼吸反抗：“Tony，Alpha那里操不进来的——”

那甬道目前只能容下两根手指，但Tony的手指在摩擦之余感觉到那甬道可以缓慢地变湿。不过相比Omega之下这简直微乎其微，以及这样对侵入毫不敏感的扩张反应意味着他们交合就会带来疼痛，但这也同样存在利弊。

他用顶部摩擦着那穴口的位置。Tony的手掌把在Peter腰间，躺在战略盘上的Alpha扭动着上身试图把他推走，但Tony总有办法用舌头解决这样的反抗。“我进去之后知道你该怎么做吗，Parker领主？”

Tony凑过身去的时候，看到Peter已经从脸颊通红到了耳尖。性方面的任何刺激都能够让所有Alpha难以忍受，更何况是柔软且湿润的舌头。他靠近那耳尖的时候，隔着皮肤Tony就能感受到那耳廓下的火热。“我提过的，你应该叫我什么？”

身下只留着喘息。Tony用阴茎碾压着Peter的双球，穴口，最后蔓延到前端。Peter在敏感处得到摩擦之后没能控制住声线，紧接着便是他咬紧牙关的低吼。“……闭嘴。”

这便不留余地了。Tony撤开身子，双手从Peter的腰间直接滑在大腿内侧。然后他便用力打开了Peter的双腿，身下马上就要坐起来的Alpha几乎要挤出一句怒吼。

那穴口确实狭窄，干涩且吞吐缓慢。原本挺起半身的Peter这一刻完全僵硬下来，他听着身下的人倒抽冷气，肿胀的下身艰难地向甬道深处挤压着。这种紧致且包裹着一切温度的感受绝对是前所未有的，每一寸的挪动似乎都是一种极致的享受。

但这样的挪动对于Peter来说便不那么容易。Alpha没有发育出Omega一样可以分泌润滑液的甬道，也没有拥有Omega那样强壮的甬道括约肌。从那阴茎顶入穴口的一刻开始他便感受得到身体被撕裂的剧痛——那是从来没有被侵入过的地方。

“你太粗了……别顶了，不行……”Peter低吼着，小腹紧缩，“你知道那里从来都没有被打开过——”

“你以为我不知道我的军队超过边界了么？”现在他的阴茎已经到了最深处，Alpha的甬道没有Omega那样长，但足够紧致和有力。甬道深处现在正在分泌液体，但分泌出的总量几乎可以忽略不计，“——为了把你找来我可是煞费苦心。为什么拒绝见我？只是因为你不愿意那样叫我吗？”

Peter下意识将双腿打开——这样可以把阴茎吞得更深，这一刻便是他的身体开始享受这些的过程。直到他的身体慢慢适应这些，疼痛就会削减很多。“……我不可能……那样……叫你——我有子民，我也有士兵——”

“只是叫来玩玩，没人会知道。”Tony俯下身，呼吸喷薄在Peter的乳头之上，“叫我那个，Peter。否则我会逼你叫出来，这不划算。”

Peter微微眯起眼睛，他的上下睫毛交叉在一起，迷离的目光被蒙住一层氤氲。几乎就是在那一个颤抖之下，Peter咬紧了牙关。“——不。”

显然让一个Alpha放弃底线并没有那么容易，但Tony也明显做好了准备。下一秒他真正地开始了这一切——紧致和有着极致引力的Alpha甬道抽插起来带着阻力，身下的Peter似乎就在Tony用力插动起来的时候低吼出声。Tony能感觉到那双腿在每一次操动下变得无力，然后又在间歇时努力反抗，两个阶段反复循环。

他终于听到了来自Peter Parker的喘息，但这不是他最终想要的。Peter还在反抗，从他紧闭双唇的低嘶就能听得出来。

事态转变于Tony将那阴茎顶到了最深处。看来所有生理性别的身体都一样，他们共同拥有着某一个敏感点，只是位置的深浅不同。Alpha的敏感点显然要更深，Tony推测那已经是他的极限了。

“操——别碰那里，”抓着Tony大臂的手指突然用尽了力气，指尖几乎嵌在皮肉之中，“Tony……别，别顶……”

“叫我。”

Peter大口呼气，Tony用坚硬的前端挑动那个反反复复让Peter表情转变的位置。他现在可以确定那在哪儿了——只要能让Peter控制不住呼吸的位置便是Peter的极限。

紧接着又是一下。战略桌上已经倒了一片棋子，发出稀稀落落的响声。滑落在Peter小腿上的裤子此刻已经掉在脚边，Tony大概踩在上面，脚感软绵绵的。

Peter紧咬下唇，Tony似乎能从自己的嘴唇上舔得到似乎来自Peter唇际上的血腥味。他抓紧Peter的大腿内侧，动作仍然没有停下。

他的速度加快了，每一次摩擦都像是临近极限的冲刺。房间内突然充斥了几乎要满涨的信息素味道，两个Alpha的荷尔蒙气息混杂在一起像是炸弹，仿佛轻轻一触就可以完全炸裂。

身下突然传来喘息，这大概彻底便是求饶。“不……太深了，太深了——”Tony不会因为这样的反抗停下，Peter在喊出这些的时候似乎意识到了。

“——My Lord，”紧接着他抬高声音，“My Lord……已经到——最里面了……”

他要爆炸了。荷尔蒙，理智，信息素，生理极限。似乎这一切都在这样一个节点的时候同时迸发，当Tony紧紧抓住那腰间的时候他听得到从Peter胸膛之中传来的低吼。他们似乎是在同一刻，温热的液体从Peter的下身喷涌在Tony小腹之上，而他身体里的那些则尽数涌进最深处。

Tony将Peter抱紧。他听到贴在耳边的喘息声，几乎要融化他的耳尖。这样的位置距离他们彼此的腺体都太近了，鲜活的Alpha气息已经埋没了他们的嗅觉。

“——你不会在里面成结吧，”很长一段时间后，是Peter打破了沉默，“快出去，你不可以在里面——我是Alpha，Alpha不可能被——”

“你已经被我操了，”Tony咬住那耳尖，身下的声音戛然而止，“没什么不可能。”

*

Parker家族的军队连夜撤退。他们那晚的一切结束之后，Stark和Parker家族的往来似乎顺其自然便又回归于当初。甚至一觉醒来后御前会议的事务官直接便找上Tony来询问他究竟是怎么回事，以及那天晚上Tony究竟如何开导了他们的邻国首领Peter Parker。

Tony磨着匕首，磨刀石被他抓在手里。

“我们恩怨私了，Parker家族妥协了。”他一边回应着，一边将刀刃处迎着阳光看过去，“你那天在门口守夜。你没有听到吗？Peter Parker怎样叫我？”

事务官站在他身后的位置，Tony看不见他的表情，但听得出他应该是低着头。

“……‘My Lord’，My Lord。”

“正确。”

FIN.


End file.
